ti amo mia cara
by TsunaMoe
Summary: Tsuna just found himself thrown to the past, 400years ago to be exact and here he is meeting his great great great great grandpa and what FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM! Warnings Yaoi aka boy x boy story. Chapter 1&2 have been edited
1. Chapter 1

_**Chaos, (hehehe i just love Reborn's way of greeting) anyway this is my second fic after frammento di Peccato and i just reedit the story plus it has been beta'ed by Miharu Midorikawa so enjoy~  
And for reminder if any of you readers and writers finding my stories similar or familiar with any other stories that have been published in this site then that will be pure coincidence. which mean that the way i'm imagining things is similar with the said writers**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn either it is the manga or the anime. Hey it isn't called Fan _'Fiction' _for nothing.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 Prologue**_

'_Okay, so how the heck I am stuck in the middle of nowhere?!'_ Tsuna scream mentally seeing he is now in the forest while just a second ago he is in Shoichi's lab. He observes at his surrounding, big trees pointing at the sky, some bush at the bottom of the trees, and... He's _alone. _

'_Okay calm down Tsuna, let's see I just step into Shoichi's lab…'_

**Flashback**

"_Hi, Shoichi's-kun." Tsuna waved at his friend also the vongola inventor. The red headed inventor turned around to see the owner of the voice who's just called him._

"_Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun, hi there. What are you doing here? - Oh, by the way you are not escaping from your paper work now are you?" Shoichi's eyes narrowed looking at Tsuna who just chuckled._

"_Nah, don't want a certain person to torture me. Now that I think about it I see that you have a trauma about me escaping my paper work." Tsuna said while rubbing his chin looking amused at his friend._

"_Urgh, don't remind me. I remembered how much trouble I have to find Byakuran-san just to hand him my report and to finish his paper work. Anyway, I just finish my new machine." Shoichi said while grinning now this make Tsuna suspicious seeing that every time his inventor friends (including Spanner and Giannini) always have the way to make trouble but being curious like always he just have to bring himself to trouble._

"_And what machine this time you invent, Shoichi?" Tsuna crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow looking at his friend. Slightly amused by the new machine that Shoichi has invented, his machine never failed to makes him proud._

"_Err...Well, I decide to challenge myself and voila!" Shoichi show__s__ the machine behind him with a tint of proud on his face.__The big-size silver machine with a few buttons on the sides, Tsuna's caramel eyes gleaming in amusement._

"_I just make a second time machine, only this time I make it so that it can be control whether we want to go to the past or future and we can set the time plus the years too." Shoichi explain with kind of pride about his machine._

"_Well, as long it won't bring a trouble then fine by me."__Tsuna waved__ his__ hand__, __ready to leave the room only to found that Gokudera is chasing Lambo._

'_Even in the age of 23 years old Hayato never bored to play (according to Tsuna) with Lambo is he__?__' Tsuna sweat dropped looking his storm guardian chasing his lightning guardian around the lab__ – __knocking a few things that lay on the floor.'_

"_Come back here you stupid cow!"_

"_Yare yare, Gokudera-shi you know that no one would want to come to a person that might blow you out."_

'_Better stop them before its too late.' Tsuna thought_

"_Alright you guys__,__ knock it off before you bump to anything dangerous." Tsuna tried to stop Gokudera but it was too late. Gokudera threw his dynamite to Lambo, making Lambo fly to Tsuna and making Tsuna pushed back and God__-__knows where he's heading._

'_HIIIIIEEEEE!' __O__nly that word flash to his head and then finding he is thrown into the time machine and when all of the sudden the machine starting to activated, 'Oh Kami-sama, why is it you love to make my life in misery so much.' And poof the brunette that stand inside the machine magically disappear._

**End of Flashback**

'_Now then am I in the past or future? I hope its future so I don't have to worry to rant my entire problem at my time' _Oh poor Tsuna, you knew that God isn't really going to make your life easy.

Tsuna start to walk for observing his surroundings more, but… he just finding it the same (Tsuna's opinion) big trees like there's no end of this. Just about he takes a few steps, his steps stopped by a voice- a _familiar_ voice.

"_**Who are you?"**_

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**And i'm done! don't forget to review okay trust me it makes me motivated for updating the chapter faster  
Until then, Ciao~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**And this is the chapter 2~ and it's been beta'ed too by Miharu-san**

**Thank you to xxxmewmoonlightakitaoxxx, Star421, and Miharu Midorikawa for reviewing  
and thank you also for the readers that mark my story as their favorites and following it**

**Well enjoy~**

* * *

**Previously****;**

'_Now then am I in the past or future? I hope its future so I don't have to worry to rant my entire problem at my time' oh poor Tsuna, you knew that God isn't really going to make your life easy_

_Tsuna start to walk for observing his surroundings only to be stopped by a voice_

"_**Who are you?"**_

**Chapter 2**

Tsuna flinch when he heard that voice, oh he knew alright whose voice is it, _'__O__h dear Kami-sama__,__ what sins do I have for you to make me so miserable__?!__'_ Tsuna mentally cried as he slowly turns his back to see the owner of the voice.

There stand a young man in his mid-twenty with blond spiky gravity defying haired and a pair of sky blue eyes. There stand the Vongola Primo Giotto.

Tsuna now is really panicking, well you can't expect him to say; 'Hey, I'm your great great-great-great grandson from the future!' Now can you? People will think he's crazy. Tsuna look straight to his eyes and mesmerized when he see the pair sky blue eyes also staring at him and oh God he really look hot!

Waking from his thought Tsuna mentally smack his head to the imaginary wall, _'__B__aka__!__B__aka__!__W__hat am I thinking__?!__H__e is my grandpa for pete__'s__ sake!'_ Shaking his head to get the thought out from his mind he begin to answer his ancestor.

"Err... Pleased to meet you primo. For my identity I can't tell you now but please believe me that I mean no harm nor that I am you enemy. I just find myself lost." Now that won't be considered as lying since he is lost.

Giotto staring at the brunette in front of him while thinking the brunette answer, _'__M__y intuition tells me that this boy isn't lying. Well I know better to doubt my HI'_ As he thought that he smiled to the brunette.

"Worry not, I believe you that you mean no harm. My name is Giotto and please calls me by my name, I really hate when people called me with the name primo." Giotto mumbled ranting about people who's so stubborn to call him that and considered it as annoying. Tsuna blink looking at his ancestor and just can't believe that this is the same primo as the one when he meets during the trial from the first family, he chuckled a bit and he also returns the smile brightly.

"Thank you Giotto, and my name is Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Giotto nods at the brunette and continue.

"Well then Tsuna, do you have somewhere to stay in?" Tsuna paled when he heard that he just realize that he doesn't has any money to pay the inn and he doesn't has anyone who can help him in this age.

Tsuna look at the sky and let out a long sigh, "I'm afraid not. I guess that leave me to camp in the forest." Giotto looks for a second at the young brunette and said.

"Don't worry Tsuna, you can stay at my house for the time being. Come I'll introduce you to my family." As Giotto proclaim that he took Tsuna's hand and drag him back to his…_house_.

Tsuna stared at Giotto proclaim _house_. Well he isn't surprised seeing that he stayed in the same *coughhousecough* for five years already but still since he is normal in this time (well pretend to) he look to Giotto and said.

"Erm, Giotto I think when you said house you mean... Mansion." Giotto just laughs at Tsuna and drags him again to inside but suddenly-

"GIOTTO WHY THE HECK YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS RUN AWAY WITHOUT TELLING ANY OF US?!" A man with red hair and tattoo on his right cheek yelled while walking towards Giotto.

"G, calm down and I don't want to tell you guys because if I do you'll follow me." Tsuna just stare at the red man in front of Giotto and remember his own storm.

'_No matter how much they denied it, Hayato and G really look alike. Including their attitude__.' _As Tsuna busy reminiscing about the two storms his thought got disturbed by the man's voice.

"Giotto, who is that boy behind you?" G asks with serious face. _'Wow__,__ one second he just ranting about Giotto act and now he became like a real serious man, he really looks alike Hayato.'_ Again Tsuna thought that inside his head.

"Ah, yes. G I want to introduce you, this is Tsuna, Tsuna this is my right hand man and also my best friend G. I found him in our garden."

"N-Nice to meet you Mr. G" Tsuna shuttered hey who can blame him the man staring him with scary look who won't scared under that look.

"And how the heck he can come in without being caught by Alaude's alarm?" G ask.

"Don't know, and he will stay with us for now." Giotto answers his best friend and with that G snapped at him.

"STAY! Giotto you don't know about him, he can be a spy, an assassin for God Lord Sake!"

"G, Knuckle won't be delighted if you use God's name like that you know- and yes I don't know him but my intuition tells me that he means no harm." Giotto smiled to his best friends.

"Oh screw your demonically intuition! Fine, do what you want but I still haven't acknowledged him as harmless." With that G stomp his feet towards the dining room. Giotto turns to Tsuna and said.

"Sorry about him, he's just over protective sometimes. I'm sure he'll open himself to you." Giotto said with apologetic look. Tsuna just smiled and answer him.

"It's okay, my friend attitude is just like him as well so I know that he means no harm. Beside anyone will thought that I'm suspicious being suddenly appeared out of nowhere." Giotto smiled at Tsuna answer and he tug Tsuna wrist and continue to the dining room.

"Come on, I'll show you where the dining room is I'm sure that you're hungry as well." When Giotto finished his saying just on the cue Tsuna's stomach also grumbled making Tsuna blush hard. Giotto just chuckled at Tsuna's reaction. When he opens the Dining room's door all the occupants' eyes stared at the duo, considering G is there as well and Giotto pretty sure that G already told all his friends about Tsuna.

"Hi guys. Sorry that I'm late, oh and this is Tsuna by the way he'll be staying with us." Giotto said while pointing to Tsuna. For long time ever since Tsuna arrived at this time he begins to confuse because the Primo he know is really serious and the Primo that stand beside him is really carefree.

The man who wears a traditional Japanese stand from his chair and walking towards Tsuna.

"Well then hello there my name is Asari Ugetsu, are you Japanese by any chance?" Asari ask to Tsuna with Japanese.

"Ah, yes. And my name is Tsunayoshi, pleasure to meet you Asari-san." Tsuna answer him with a slight bow and rise again.

"Hahaha, there is no need to formal with me Tsunayoshi-kun, but what is your surname?"

"I'm sorry but I think I will tell all of you when I explain my condition." Tsuna shoot an apologetic look at Asari which Asari just nod and smile gently to Tsuna.

"It's okay Tsunayoshi-kun, at least you are willing to explain." Tsuna smiled at Asari and then one by one the primo's family introduces their self to Tsuna.

"Hello to you Tsunayoshi my name is knuckle and as you can see I am a priest." The man with black haired and wears a priest robe said.

"Ore-sama name is Lampo, now bow down to me." Said the man with green haired and one eye close Tsuna just sweat dropped at the primo's lightning attitude and the same way with Hayato he can see that Lambo also the same with Lampo, even their names the same.

"Alaude." The steel blond little bit grey said and then just look away.

"Nufufufufu~ My name is Daemon Spade, pleasure to meet you Tsunayoshi-kun do you want to spend the night with me?" Said the man with blue melon head trying to flirt with Tsuna, the brunet just can sweat dropped at his attitude and reminds him of a certain perverted pineapple headed illusionist.

'_Yep, definitely same as him.'_

"Daemon stops that or I'll tell Elena that you're cheating at her." Giotto warns his mist.

"Nufufufu, of course primo." Well that seems to do the trick.

'_C__alm down Tsuna, the man in front of you isn't the same Daemon now tried not to make any problem much worse.'_ Tsuna thought and try to calm himself with inhaling and exhaling continuously.

"Well since we all have introduce our self let's start eating shall we. Tsuna you can sit beside me." Giotto said walking towards his seat with Tsuna following him from behind.

The dinner is awfully quiet, or... not. With Asari laughing Lampo whining for dessert and G yelling at Lampo and Asari. After dinners finished and the table has cleaned Tsuna begins to start explaining himself.

"First I want to tell you that I am not crazy and I am not lying, is that clear?" All the occupants in the room nod at Tsuna saying.

"Alright then, my full name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I am Japanese. I came from the future 400 years from now because the malfunctioning of the machine my friend creates, and I am also the primo, Giotto great-great-great grandson and that I am the Vongola Decimo." Tsuna finish explaining himself and all the occupants just stared at him.

"That's crazy, impossible outrageous!" G began to ranting while Asari just laugh at his friend attitude,  
"But then again we also have Lampo's ten year bazooka so it's not really impossible. Right, G?"  
"Nufufufu, you are the Decimo what proof do you have?" Now that caught Alaude's attention seeing that the man proclaim to be Vongola Decimo look just like any other herbivore.

Tsuna stared at Daemon for a second and show him the sky ring.

"Does this convince you Daemon Spade?" Tsuna said with calm voice like when he's talking during meeting with other families. The ring caught every one attention and Giotto look to his finger to confirm his ring is still there, and it is.

"So if you are Decimo, how do you expect to go home?" G asked the boy.

"And how the heck a boy like you already becomes the Vongola Don?" G continue with his saying and that makes Tsuna a little annoyed because of his petite body many people think his age is young, too young.

"For your information Mr. G I am 23 years old and I already become Don for five years." Tsuna said with shooting him a murderous look and with that G speak no further. "As for your first question to be honest I don't know but I'm sure my friends and my guardians will figured it out somehow because if they didn't let's just say that they will be killed by my tutor."

"Tutor? Who is your tutor that can make you friends will be killed, I mean including your guardians?" Giotto asks to Tsuna, Tsuna look to Giotto and said.

"Do you know the Tri-ni-Set?" Giotto nod at Tsuna and Tsuna continue,

"Well my tutor is the sun Arcobaleno from one of the Tri-ni-Set wielders and I'm telling you he is a sadist." Tsuna said and shuddered imagining what Reborn will do when he found out about this.

Giotto look to the clock and said.

"Alright, you guys since it's already clear and no one oppose it I said that we return to our room and rest since it's already late and I'm sure Tsuna is tired as well." All the occupants nod at Giotto saying and return to their perspective room. Giotto turns to Tsuna and said,

"As for your room Tsuna I'm afraid that you'll share with me for the time being since the guest room just got destroyed because of Alaude and Daemon." With that Giotto begins to direct Tsuna to his room.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**And don't forget to Review or face Reborn's wrath!**

**Reborn : i didn't said anything yet. *pulling his fedora down***

**Me : hey if i didn't have any motivation you won't have any chance to torture Shouichi or the other guardians  
in my story you know.**

**Reborn : Review or die. *pulling his gun***

**Me : okay ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaos~! I;m back people and I'm sorry for the late update. School just had to be a jerk giving me assignments and it's not really helping with my school time got expanded till afternoon. well let's cut the talking and start reading shall we~ oh and thanks to Miharu-san for beta'ing this story.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Previously**

"_As for your room Tsuna I'm afraid that you'll share with me for the time being since the guest room just got destroyed because of Alaude and Daemon." With that, Giotto begins to direct Tsuna to his room._

**Chapter 3**

Tsuna is confused. No scratch that he is now really panicking. Why? Because he is now _alone_ with his ancestor not knowing, what he has to do.

"Giotto, I think I'll just sleep on the couch." Tsuna said while playing with his index finger nervously.

Giotto turned around to look at the brunette, "Why?" He ask.

"Because it's really embarrassing..." Tsuna blushed as he said that in a small voice.

Giotto chuckled at his descendant figure, _'__C__ute… wait wait __WAIT__! __Why I__ called him cut__e?!__ He is my grandson for God Lord Sake!'_ While Giotto mentally banging his head to his imaginary wall, Tsuna stared confused at his Grandpa's weird behavior.

"U-Um...Giotto?" That voice snapped Giotto to came back from his imaginary world.

"Why you should be embarrassed? I'm your Grandpa, and besides you aren't a woman so it's not really a problem right?"

"But…"

"No but, now let's go to sleep." Giotto drag Tsuna to his bed, reluctantly adjusted himself into comfortable position. Giotto soon fell asleep when he hit his head to the pillow. Tsuna stared at Giotto sleeping figure, _'__H__e really is handsome even when he's asleep.'_

Tsuna scoot to Giotto for better observation, _'__H__e has long eyelashes and his… Oh Dio, __I can't __ think about __him like that! Bad__ Tsuna! Bad! Bad! __BAD__!'_ Tsuna turns his back so that he won't stared to Giotto again, soon enough he fell asleep.

* * *

Tsuna open his eyes and blink for a few times, and what did he found? Giotto's sleeping face that is. And not only that, somehow during the night Giotto slid his arms to Tsuna's hip meaning he hugged him and their legs are tangled under the cover.

"HIIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna scream and that make Giotto jolted awake.

"Wha- What? Enemy?!" Giotto sat abruptly and then he stared at Tsuna, ad suddenly out of the blue; the memories of last night rushing to his head...

"Oh, good morning Tsuna." Giotto said with smile.

"Mo-morning, Giotto." Tsuna stuttered while sitting and pull the cover up to his face to cover his blushing face.

"Come on we should be going, breakfast will be served soon." Giotto slid his leg to the bedside, stretching and head to the bathroom to freshen himself.

"O-ok."

Breakfast turn to be noisy with Asari and G arguing; well... one sided argued to be exact since Asari only laughing while hearing G, Knuckle is yelling about 'EXTREME!' breakfast while Lampo is making fun of G and calling him pink head. Which resulting of a food fight starting G throw his salad to Lampo but missed instead it hit Daemon.

"Nufufufu... It seems somebody want to die." Daemon said and throws his plate to G but hit Knuckle instead. Knuckle immediately yelled;

"FOOD FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" And a chaos happen at the dining room, It continues until-

"Herbivores, shut up or I'll…" Now why Alaude didn't finished his sentences? Simple, he's been hit by a illusion _pineapple_ from Daemon.

"Nufufufu~ What did you just say, Skylark-kun?" Daemon with his signature laugh.

"I'll arrest you to death!" And the dining room turns into hell. Giotto and Tsuna just stand to the side not wanting to be hit by imaginary or real food until Alaude destroy the walls and Daemon destroy the windows.

"NOOOO! More paper works!" Giotto yelled, Tsuna only pitied Giotto since he knows- Oh~ He knows all right how much stress caused by paper works and it doesn't helped that your guardians only adding it with bills.

"Don't worry Giotto, I'll help you later." Tsuna said while patting Giotto's shoulder.

"Thanks Tsuna." Giotto said while smiling at Tsuna, which makes Tsuna blush but immediately covered it with his hands.

"But you better stop them now before it turns much worse."

"Agree."

Then the plates, chairs, and the table are destroyed and then resulting the wall cracked, and the paintings. Oh the beautiful and major expensive vase destroyed and that's the _last_.

"**STOP!" **Oh yes now the Vongola Primo is mad no scratch that he is furious, why? Because it just resulted, a huge stack of paper works on his table because of the damage and he doesn't need any more paper works, thank you very much.

"**I don't care how you guys are going to repair this but I want it repaired now! And I won't be signing any paper works that show the bills of the damage, all of you will be doing those papers!**" And with that Giotto storm out from the dining room but stop when he opens the door.

"And I don't need to remind you what I'm going to do if the damage haven't cleared when it's dinner, _right_?" Giotto ask with an innocence smile, but all of the guardians know what that smile means and trust me- they didn't want any of that wretched memories to happen again thank you very much.

The guardians nodded their head frantically and with that Giotto smile again and leave the room with Tsuna following from behind.

"We better clean this up. _NOW_!" G yelled and all the guardians moving to repairing their damages- Yes including Alaude and Daemon.

_**Giotto's office**_

'_Now I know from where that side of me came from__..__.'_ Tsuna thought inside his head when he sees how Giotto stops his guardians.

"Sorry about that." Giotto smile sheepishly while rubbing back of his head.

"It's okay; my guardians are the same as well so it isn't really a rare scene." Tsuna answer back while smiling brightly at his Grandpa.

'_He's really cute. Oh I don't care anymore.'_ Giotto thought finally giving up for reasoning and just go with the flow.

"Hey Tsuna."

"Hm?"

"Has anyone ever said to you that you're really cute?" Tsuna blinks a few times at Giotto before tilting his head slightly- making him much cuter.

"Well, my mist and rain guardian always say that and sometimes even the other Don say that. For some reason I becoming like the baby when we're meeting the alliance family with the way they treat me." Tsuna huffed- making Giotto chuckled at hearing his descendant rambling about his guardian's over-protectiveness or his hellish tutor.

"Well, you know what; I think you are cute too." Giotto said in the middle of Tsuna's rambling. Tsuna paused trying to process what did just Giotto said when reality hit him, he blushed deep red even redder than tomato; making Giotto chuckled again.

"W-wh-wha-what are you talking about?" Tsuna ask while gaping like a fish.

"I said that you are cute, especially like that." Giotto said while smiling at Tsuna making Tsuna blush even harder.

"We-Well I think that you are handsome." Tsuna mumbled softly looking down but Giotto heard him.

"Oh~ Really?" Giotto said to Tsuna as he walking towards him, but before he can touch Tsuna- the door burst open revealing G.

"Primo, I found another intruder." G said while dragging someone. When Tsuna peered at the said intruder, he saw something silver resembling... _octopus_?

"Hayato?" The silver haired perk up revealing a pair of green eyes.

"Juudaime?!" Hayato immediately run to Tsuna and hugging him tightly.

"Oh Juudaime, I'm so sorry! How could I do such a thing?! I'm really a failure as a right man. Are you okay? Did you get hurt? No one harm you in here right?" Hayato rambling like a mother hen while checking at his boss. Tsuna trying to calm him down.

"It's okay Hayato and I'm alright." Tsuna said holding Hayato's hands- making him blushed at the act of his boss.

"Well, if Juudaime said so." Hayato said when suddenly a cough interrupted them coming from G.

"Well? Can you tell us who is he?" G asks with a scowl on his face.

"Ah yes, G-san this is my storm guardian and my right hand man." Tsuna gestured at his storm, Hayato immediately put on his professional face.

"Gokudera Hayato, Decimo's storm and right hand man." He said with a professional voice as well, Giotto step to Tsuna's side and whispered.

"He really looks like G, don't you think?" Tsuna smiled at his question.

"Yes. In fact your entire guardian look and acts the same as my guardians. People always said that we are your reincarnation or something." Giotto at first looking amused by Tsuna's statement, but when remembering his mist and cloud and then thinking that Decimo's mist and cloud are the same making him paled at the thought.

"Oh and your cloud and mist are really acting the same as mine. Even their quarreling making half of the mansion destroyed." Tsuna said knowing what Giotto is thinking.

"I…see." Giotto only nodded at Tsuna's statement Tsuna returning his gaze to Hayato and sweat dropped. It looks like that G and Hayato are quarreling whom is the best boss- have to break their argument when Tsuna asked;

"So Hayato, how did you come here anyway?" Hayato looking at his boss and answer his question.

"Well Juudaime, after Giannini, Irie, and Shouchi investigate your location, we found out that you are thrown into the past. But because of the impact, we can't send you back, but with the power of our rings we can open the portal- for that, all seven of Vongola rings must gathered, so we got transport here as we'll open the portal from here and after we decided I got the first turn." Hayato explained to his Boss.

"Okay, so who's next?"

"After me there will be _yakyuu baka_, Mukuro and Chrome, Turf head, Hibari, and the last is stupid cow."

"Hayato, what did I told you when calling them." Tsuna scold lightly at his storm.

"To call them by their name." Hayato dejectedly.

"Well, next time you have to call them with their name, remember- we all are a family and you should stop calling them like that since you are an adult now." Tsuna smiled. However, during Hayato's explanation, Giotto paling, _'__I__f my mist and cloud's twin__s__ are coming here too… Oh Dio__,__ will my mansion still stand after all of this over?'_ Giotto only sighed at the thought. This will be a long day.

A long day indeed.

* * *

**Soo~ what do you think? sorry that it's short and since my school just decided to become a jerk expect a late update from me again i'm really truly sorry. Review, please?**


End file.
